Everon
|related = Contender Rebel Rusty Rebel Technical Riata Kamacho Caracara 4x4 Hellion |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = everon |handlingname = EVERON |textlabelname = EVERON |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Everon (Japanese: エヴァロン, Evaron) is a four-door all-terrain truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Judging by its appearance, the Everon is an imitation of the , one re-engineered from an by , seen by its extended fenders flares, and 37-inch tyres per described in its description. The Everon also takes influences from the . Similar to the Caracara 4x4, the Everon sports a bulky profile with a large front bumper and a chrome grille with the Karin logo on the center. Wide arches can be seen on either side, as well as large wheels with high-profile tyres. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Everon sports a powerful engine that gives it relatively good straight-line speed and power to climb gradients. Traction on road is wavy, as expected of a lifted truck. Its high-profile offroad tyres and ground clearance allow it to crawl rocks efficiently. However, its lifted suspension and thick tyres ultimately lead to a vehicle with a high center of gravity, resulting in unfavourable tipsiness, especially with its engine power on very steep cliffs. One must take caution when engaging such cliffs with the Everon. In addition, its large tyres make an easy target from gunfire and bulletproof tyres are recommended when engaging in a gunfight. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Everon-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Everon on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Everon-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Everon on Rockstar Games Social Club. Everon-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Everon in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,475,000 or for $1,106,250 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Everon as a getaway vehicle. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Sultan Classic Week event. Trivia *An everon means a very spiritual person who often relies on intuition for decision making. *The default radio stations for the Everon are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. See Also *Contender *Rebel - A two-door pick-up truck that is technically the Everon's predecessor. *Rusty Rebel *Technical *Riata *Kamacho *Caracara 4x4 *Hellion Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class